


Don't Wake Me Up

by untitledstigma



Category: Our2ndLife, jian
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jian - Freeform, jian smut, waking up next to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untitledstigma/pseuds/untitledstigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JC wakes up to Kian in his bed and it all goes from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wake Me Up

Jc wakes up to a body next to him. Confused, he pulls the sheets back to uncover Kian, he smiles and just stares at him.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world" He whispers, brushing some of Kians hair back gently, hoping he's still asleep.

"Yeah, you are." Kian says in his groggy morning voice. Opening both eyes and focusing on Jc. Leaning up to connect their lips in a slow kiss.

"Morning" Kian whispers against Jc's lips, wrapping is arms around Jc's neck and bringing him down with him, Jc now hovering fully over him, His legs wrapped around Jc's waist. They kiss again, it get's heated and Jc drags his hands down to Kians waist and grips, flipping them. Kians sitting on his lap now, slowly grinding down.

"Morning sex is probably the best thing ever" Kian moans out while Jc sucks on his neck. "It _is_ the best thing ever. Especially if it's with me" Kian laughs at that.

Kian has his arms wrapped around Jc's neck, grinding down, trying to create as much friction as he can and he's whimpering.

"God, i love the sounds you make," Jc whispers into Kians ear, "suck my cock, babe?" as soon as Jc says that, Kian's stripping of his shirt and quickly getting off of Jc's lap to get rid of his boxers. Jc doesn't even bother to take off his boxers, he just takes his cock out from them. Kian loves it when he does that, says it's 'hot as fuck.'

Kian get on his knees in front of Jc and takes hold of his cock, stroking it a couple of times causing Jc to moan, "c'mon baby boy, it ain't gonna suck itself" and Kian kisses the tip, rubbing it against his mouth before taking as much down as he can. He strokes the bit he can't get to until Jc's grabbing his hair and pullin him up, kissing him then whispering against his lips, "I gotta fuck you baby, hands and knees, now" and Kian complies arching his back, pushing out his ass to Jc.

Jc grips Kians ass and kneads it then slaps it, making Kian jump and whimper. Jc spreads Kians legs a bit wider and lines his cock up with Kians hole. He starts pushing in and Kian winces, pulling away a bit. Jc grabs his hips and stables him, "baby if you move it'll hurt more. just breath" Jc watches his cock disappear into Kian and he moans, "If only you could see this baby, you look so good. Rock back princess, I promise it'll feel amazing" and Kians rocking back, slowly but surely. His hips jerk and he's moaning.

"Nope, no. Jc, it hurts to much. You're way bigger than I remember." Kian whispers breathlessly,head falling to the bed.

"Do you want me to keep going?" Jc says, voice written with concern.

"I want you to just go for it, don't stop, okay?" Kian says 

"No Kian, that's gonna hur-"

"Are we really gonna argue when your dick is not even half way inside of me. Please Jc. fuck. me. now."

Jc doesn't think twice. He closes his eyes and sinks into Kian, holding onto his hips. Kian is taking deep breaths, bracing the sheets like his life depended on it.

"Fuck, why do I date someone with such a big dick." Kian starts to rock back against him. He feels Jc's thighs touch his ass and he says, "are you all the way in?" and Jc replies by pulling out and thrusting back in hard and fast. Kian gasps and grips the sheets harder, "I'll take that as yes" he grits out through his teeth.

Kian tucks his legs under his torso as much as possible causing his checks to spread wider for Jc to go deeper into him. But when he does, Kian yells out in pleasure, "mm, Jc right there. I need you to pound me. Pound me until I can't talk or even see straight"

Jc bends himself to cover Kiands back to reach his ear, "Talk to me baby, I love it when you're like this. All broken down because of my cock."

"Let me ride you" Kian says, pulling off of Jc's cock in one quick motion. He lays down and Kian sits on his lap. Back faced towards Jc and says "Take out your phone"

Jc pauses, "What?"

"Take out your phone." Kian laughs but Jc complies. He reaches for his phone and takes it off the charger. "What do you want me to do?" Jc is literally confused.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Set the phone to camera and hit record. Don't you want something to wank of to when I'm out?" Kian looks over his shoulder and smirks.

Jc does what hes told and hits record but not before saying "Alright"

Kian reaches behind himself and grabs Jc's cock, lifting himself up and slowly sinking onto it. He moans in pain and pleasure but doesn't stop. Once he's fully seating onto Jc he starting to rock back.

"God, I'm so lucky to have you. Riding my cock like a queen." Jc knows Kian loves being called a princess and/or queen in bed, but only by Jc. It's a major kink of his and Kians. Other than Kian calling him daddy.

"unf, daddy. fuck." Kian leans forward for Jc to have access to fuck into him better. "I'm gonna cum, fuck princess. Want me to cum inside of you? Huh? Fill you up?" and that sends Kian over the edge cuming all over the sheets and going a bit limp.

"Cum inside of me daddy, please." and Jc does, cursing and riding out his orgasm.

They lay down together a bit after that, Jc spooning Kian, just boxers on.

"I'm hungry." Kian says smiling at Jc. He puts on one of Jc's shirts and does out their bedroom door yelling "I'm making pancakes, c'mon!"

and before Jc gets out of bed to go follow him he whispers,

"I _am_ the luckiest guy in the world."

**Author's Note:**

> THERE ISN'T ENOUGH JIAN FANFICS ON HERE SO I WROTE MY OWN :)


End file.
